


Coffee break

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eye Contact, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: William always takes his coffee in the same coffee shop and just in time when his work shift starts.Even if he doesn't want to admit it.AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please be patient with me. Practicing to get better.
> 
> Just a dream I had. Pretty random.

_“That messy long red hair tied into a complicated bun. Some of it it's even falling down all over his shoulders! If it falls over my coffee, I swear..."_

“Hey, boss! I knew that I would find you here!"

A young blonde sat in front of him at the farthest table on the place, without even ask. His loud voice already attracting the attention of that person he wanted to avoid.

“What keeps you so distracted, boss?" The young man asked looking around but finding nothing than coffee, sandwiches, pastries and a busy redhead taking orders, barely managing two cups of coffee and one pencil with his mouth. “Man, it's really hard to keep a conversation with you sometimes, ya know? I better order myself a big cup of coffee since I suppose that this will take time". He said raising a hand and somehow calling the attention of the busy redhead a couple of tables away.

_Damn it. Now he would be forced to talk to him and order a cup of coffee. Why he kept comming to that atrocious coffee shop? And why there wasn't anyone else working with that redhead that could take his order, instead of him?_

“Well, hello dearies!" Finally the redhead reached their table with a cheerful tone, looking at them. “What can I do for you, cuties?"

_“Cuties?" “Definitely not professional at all. And was he wearing fake eyelashes? Perfume and a bit of blush?"_

“I would like a big cup of coffee with milk. More milk than coffee. It's the only way I can take it". Ronald smiled sheepishy resting his hands behind his head and raising one eyebrow at his boss, deeply lost in his thoughts, staring at the redhead and making him blush slightly. “Hey! Earth calling you, William".

“I..."

“Black coffee with two of sugar and a piece of cheesecake with a little mint candy for a fresh breath. You, sir, always order the same and funnily, always on my shift".

_Did he!?_

“You seem pretty busy! How you can work during breakfast and lunch without someone else to help?" Asked Ronald and Grell clicked his tongue shrugging.

“My coworker, Alan, is sick again. I think that his boyfriend Eric it's taking care of him, but I'm not exactly sure so..."

He really hoped that his facial expression said: _“Too much information"_, because the redhead blushed softly and continued:

“But this is my last week here. Finally I saved enough to move out of this hideous town and start somewhere else! You see, I dream with being an actress and here I can't make it happen".

_Actress!? A joke, right!? Didn't he notice that he was a man, not a woman?_

“Definitely that will not miss anything of here. Okay, maybe Alan and drinking with his boyfriend Eric. And perhaps..." But the green eyes of that man on that table, never stopped looking at him with that cold mask that always made him shiver every time he felt a pair of eyes over him: “perhaps..."

“Grell, shut up and return to work now!"

“Yes, Sr. Anderson! Oh well, talk later cuties!"

_Was he really leaving?_

“Boss, you're starting to scare me. You look like if you wanted to kill him with your eyes! What's wrong!?"

He couldn't leave. No matter how unprofessional he was, at least he knew how he liked his coffee and he wasn't in the mood of starting again. He had two years comming to that damn fucking coffee shop and he wouldn't accept a change for answer.

Even with all these atrocious red hair, he looked different that day. Like glowing or something. Perhaps the happiness of finally leaving and pursuing his dreams.

But he was forgetting something. His damn clients, accostumed to his messy services.

He could even remember that day he threw his coffee all over him by accident.

And after all these years he never got the courage to talk to him about his horrible service.

Not anymore. He was tired of it and he was ready to make a suggestion. But first he needed to send that annoying blonde away.

“Your coffee cups, guys. A cake and a little mint candy here..." Reading the shiny label on his shirt, William T. Spears remembered how weird his name was. _Grell Sutcliff._

“Put his coffee to go, please". He suddenly ordered and both stared, confused, at him. “There's so much work to do still at the office".

“What!? That's not even fair!"

“Do as I tell and pick whatever pastry you want. I pay".

“But... William senpai!"

“Do it and go back to the office".

The blonde crossed his arms but sighed after a few seconds, nodding and accepting his now coffee to go and a big piece of lemon pie, walking defeated, back to the office and leaving the brunette alone.

“So... Will, if you don't mind ne calling you like that, don't you think that was a little rude with that poor kid, huh?" Grell Sutcliff asked with one hand over his hip. “First you didn't say a word in years and now that I finally take the courage to ask your number, you do this to that poor guy! I love cold guys but even I think that it was too much!"

_What!? He was about to ask... what!?_

“You want my... what!?"

“Your number, silly. Do you think that I'm that stupid to never notice how you kept comming day after day for two years, just sitting there and looking at me, trying to tell yourself silly reasons to hate me and not fall slowly in love with me but failing miserably!? I'm not blind and thought that since it's my last week here, what the hell, I will do it for you". Grell Sutcliff smiled, bending softly over the table and placing a little piece of paper inside of one of his jacket pockets, breathing in the sharp smell of his manly perfume he loved so much, every moment he was closer enough to smell it. “I don't mind having the control of the relationship but I seriously prefer a man that can speak for himself". He said petting a bit the pocket in his chest where the piece of paper was placed. “I can't talk now, but I seriously thought that once I dropped the coffee all over you, that day, that you would demand me to clean you off and I expected a little quickie in the bathroom. Hope this time you get the message".

_So damn unprofessional, but he couldn't deny that the idea didn't sound bad at all, while that redhead walked away, like if teasing him or something, swaying his hips from side to another._

_He would wait till the end of his work shift and suggest him better ways of serve his coffee and perhaps, something else._

_Silly redhead. Why he kept going anyways?_


	2. Will you really leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Grell's shift ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend begged me to add another chapter and I tried. Hope isn't that bad.

He evidently waited for the redhead's shift to end. Just a couple of hours more and finally they were walking quietly in the direction of William's car, the tired redhead holding one of his arms and resting his head on his shoulder.

Going to his apartament on the first date sure sounded like too good to be true, too fast, but he was leaving in a week or so, so obviously they had to move on quickly.

There he was, just sitting in his bed, watching him sleep with his black jacket all over his shoulders while he played with a cigarette in his mouth moving it from a side to another, holding the bedsheets, warm to the touch, to cover the tired young man with them.

_Why he kept waiting? Why he didn't leave already?_

_He couldn't blame him, no. At the end his coworker, Alan or whatever his name (he couldn't remember if the redhead ever mentioned his last name before), was sick and he had to do all the work with absolutely no help._

Grell's aparment had a really good view of the town, he noticed once standing up and walking to the living room, staring through the huge glass panels. In the seventh floor, he could see the dark blue and black skies above him and the bright stars, shining even more with the soft light casted by the full moon.

His cigarette had a different taste with such view. William didn't want to ask too many questions but he was curious about how someone like Grell Sutcliff, with such salary, could afford a place like that.

He was so focused on his own thoughts that didn't notice the redhead waking up and silently walking towards him, snarkling his arms around his waist.

“I'm sorry" he heard a faint whisper and felt his head resting against his back, closer to his neck, sending shivers down his spine with each breath. “I didn't notice how tired I was. Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket. I promise to wash it and return it tomorrow".

“That's fine, keep it. I have more of those".

“Oh! So I just won the jackpot then!" He could feel the other man giggles on his back. The vibration of his chest sending a pleasant warm feeling through his body. “A rich man that finally will take care of me and my dreams".

“Sorry but i'm not rich. I just work in a company that has plenty black jackets for all his employees". William said and for a moment, the redhead wondered if he was being serious about it or if it was a joke.

That was the thing he loved the most, that the man was definitely so intriguing.

He laughed anyways.

“You haven't told me what you do for living yet. I see you with all these young boys around, it makes me so jealous you know?"

“Insurances. I'm a personnel supervisor".

“So... you play with people's souls? That's almost exciting".

“Almost?" Grell couldn't see it from where he was standing but he guessed that the man raised one eyebrow at his words.

“Too much paperwork for my liking. I'm more a girl of action, you know?"

Yes. He looked around, make up and dresses. William suddenly remembered the question he was supposed to ask.

“How a person like you, owns an aparment like this?"

“Ah. I met a woman and we had some sort of... complicated relationship. It didn't work out but she let me keep this place. I don't like to think much of it".

“I see._ Sorry, I guess_”.

The redhead giggled again finally breaking from the embrace stopping in front of the man, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

“This isn't good for you. At least if you're planning to die, share some with me. Alright?"

_Was he really leaving?_

Holding the redhead from his waist, William pressed their bodies together, gazing into the green eyes of the smiling man in front of him, making him drop the cigarette with the sudden movement, stepping over it.

“Are you really leaving? I can't quit my job".

“How romantic! A long distance relationship! But i'm afraid that my heart wouldn't stand it for too long". Something that only William could describe as an evil grin, was plastered on the redhead's face: “But... that will depend of how good you're in bed. If you leave me dreaming for more, then I guess that I wouldn't leave since my dream it's right here..." Grell said, gropping the taller man's ass with one hand and rubbing the front of his pants with the other, making him moan softly.

“Weren't you tired?" The other man replied with a faint blush on his cheeks. Sex? He didn't had any experience on the matter, but for the look the redhead was giving him, it didn't seem to matter.

Almost like if he wanted to torture him with the idea that he was leaving.

“I'm always ready for overtime if needed" Grell mumbled in the closest ear, rubbing faster, almost painfully. “So... are you coming or not?"

He didn't know if he said yes or no, but it really didn't matter since he knew that the redhead wouldn't accept a “no" for answer, already pulling him by his tie as if it were a leash.

Why he kept going to that stupid coffee shop. He thought that he would find it out, sooner or later.

_“Aahm... yes! So good! Faster, Will, faster!"_


End file.
